Harmione Potter
by Sophieeeeee
Summary: Ron and Ginny bashing. Harmione/Harmony/Harry and Hermione only. Time travel will take place to take them back to their 4th year before the Tri-Wizard Tournament. RATED M FOR SOME LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**This is a do-over of my original story which I accidentally deleted. Clumsy me. This time, it will be slightly different since I have some new ideas come to mind. Hope you like this story more than my original, and I hope I don't accidentally delete this story. BTW I'm starting to like this story more**


	2. Hermione Potter

The words "AVADA KADABRA" pierces through his head as he replays Voldemort killing him.

" _So that's what dying feels like"_ he though, but he didn't really... die.

He comes out of his thoughts when a knock connected with his bedroom door in the Black's House.

"Hey Harry, it's me!" A voice Harry recognises as his Best Friend Hermione comes through the door.

"Come in, Hermione!" Harry shouts back

"So Harry, just listen and don't talk." She cuts him off, "I kissed Ron yesterday in the chamber of secrets. Yes I know, ew. And I've been regretting it ever since. Now he thinks that I'm his girlfriend or something because he keeps on calling me 'Mione'and  
/he keeps on trying to kiss me. So I'm here because I'm telling you that I'm gonna talk to Ronald this morning and tell him that I..." Hermione stops mid-sentence. If only he knew what she was going to say. "I... I like... y-you and I'd r-ratherbe  
/with y-you..." Hermione stutters and trails off.

This leaves Harry speechless. Though his actions will soon leave Hermione speechless as well. Harry pulled Hermione by the waist and pulled her closer, his face centimetres away from hers, Harry connected his lips to hers. The room begins to spin,but  
/Harry doesn't care. Though he did care when Hermione's soft lips kissed back. They broke into a passionate kiss as they realise where they are...

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Please review this story since the next chapter will be up soon. Sorry if there are weird punctuation because for some reason, when I publish the story, the punctuation go all crazy. Thanks for reading! (I think I'm starting to like this version more)**


	3. Time Travel Aftermath

"Harry.. where are we?" Hermione brakes Harry's thoughts

"Gryffindor comonroom... and we're sitting down, not kissing like we did a minute ago..." Harry trails off

"And we're not wearing the clothes we wore a minute ago, we're wearing our... robes! And my boobs aren't even as big as they were!" Hermione complains. Harry chuckles after Hermione's comment about her boobs and looked at they immediately, somehow hismind  
thought of him touching her breast. But he thought that he wasn't good enough for her.

"And... everyone's staring at me, like MY NAME JUST GOT OUT OF THE GOBLET OF FIRE!" Harry Whisper-shouts in realisation

"Why'd you cheat, Potter? Who did you ask to put your name in the goblet?" Seamus asks out from the staircase.

"I didn't ask anyone to do it for me! Why would I want to die? You think I don't know that I won't be able to survive if I actually became a champion? I DIDNT TELL ANYONE TO PUT MY NAME IN THE GOBLET SEAMUS!" Harry literally shouts at him

"Besides you saw his face when Dumbledoor pulled his name out of the goblet! He was in shock!" Hermione also defends Harry, also a little surprised in how high her voice was.

Seamus walked away as Dean Thomas followed him out. As they went out, Ron came back in the common room finding Hermione by Harry's side.

"Come on Hermione. You don't want to be friends with a... cheater." Ron says out of disgust

"Stop it Ronald, your just jealous that it wasn't you who was a champion. You just want Harry's glory don't you?" Hermione says as Ron's face turns as red as his hair!

"You stole my girl too didn't you!" Ron turns to Harry

"YOUR girl? What did you do to make her YOUR girl? And what makes you think we're together?" Harry says making a mental note to clarify with Hermione later.

"I thought it was obvious" Ron says as he stormed away

"Hey Harry..." Ginny trailed off as she say Harry grab Hermione's hand while arguing with Ron.

"Hey Harry," Ginny starts again "can I talk to you?" She says in her sweet voice

"Talk" Harry says sternly

"I-in p-private maybe?" Ginny says quietly, trying to be lady like

"Well no one is really here so... talk." Harry says sternly again

"Hermione..." Ginny gestures to her

"She can hear whatever you say" Harry says. He can see her hide a smile when he says that.

"Well, not my fault if she get angry at what she hears." Ginny pauses to wait for Hermione to leave, when she doesn't budge, Ginny just rolled her eyes and keeps on talking. "Harry, I'm in love with you. I know that you love me too so please, can we maybe  
/go on a date together sometime? Please?" Ginny says sternly as if she was sure what Harry's answer was going to be.

"I'm sorry, I don't love you like that... I love you like a _sister_ but... I actually like someone else. Again I'm sorry." Harry says

Ginny clenches her fists until her palm started to bleed. " _Whoever that bastard is, stole MY Harry"_ comes out her mouth through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me, I can't hear you." Harry said, clearly hearing what Ginny had said

"Nothing, I just hope that the girl likes you back." Ginny says as if she thinks that she is the only one good enough for him.

* * *

 **That night, Harry and Hermione have a sweet dream. In fact, the same sweet dream..**

* * *

 _Dream:_

The two popped into a white blankroom. Even their clothes are white. As white as snow.

"Hello!" A lady-like voice that Harry and Hermione doesn't recognise rings through the room.

"Who is it! Why are we like this?" Hermione says back

"I am Dr. Mitchell! Janet Michelle Mitchell!" The voice rings again.

"Dr. Mitchell-" Harry gets cut off

"I am the love doctor! And I will do whatever it takes to make sure you two lovers will stay in love forever!" Janet says in a stern but dreamy voice. "And you can call me Janet. I will gift you occlumency, telepathy, and memory of the old, original future."Janet  
calls out

"Thank you, but-" Harry gets cut off again

"Save your words for later!" Janet says sternly, clearly offended

" _Sorry"_ Harry muttered under his breath

"As I was saying. You two have been brought to your 4th year to fix a few problems. See, you two will now be married, unofficially, so I need you two to stick together. Which is why I have Organised this dream. You have 3 months before the first task,and  
you must let Mr. Moody... or Barty Crouch Jr. assist you. You must let Voldemort return, so you can kill his horcruxes. DONT TRUST THE WEASLEY'S ANYMORE, buttrust Dumbledoor. I will explain the Weasley'sproblem later. So far sogood?" Janet  
says in a hurry

The two can only nod

"So. The nasty Weasleys. The most nasty are the two youngest Weasleys, better call then weasels from now on. They are a nasty family. The whole 'meeting the weasleys' is set up! The nasty bastards knew you were coming to Hogwarts so they befriended you  
ON PURPOSE!" The voice literally brakes their eardrums. "Don't even get me started on Ginny. She smuggled love AND LUST POTIONS to you when you were in the burrow visiting. Not to mention, she gave you large doses in your past timeline MULTIPLE TIMESand  
she gave you a full cauldron during your 6th year!" Janet's voice pierces through then, sharper than needles.

"Even wonder how she succeeds all the time? That's cause ofher Brother, that disgusting Ron. Giving you treats full of potions all the time! By the way, I'll alert you on any potion making, especially love related ones that are for you." She says  
/giving them a reassuring trust. "Any questions?"

"Well, I want to meet you. I want to see what you look like." Hermione's perfect voice echoes through the walls

A fat, flying ghost swings in front on the two. She is different from other ghosts, you can see Colours on her. Her platinum blond hair, wavy. And her peircing blue eyes, that could be as blue as the ocean. He round and full face finishes off the typicalgoddess  
face. Her clothes are plain white, like all around them. A strap hangs off one of her shoulders, as the other side is strapless. Her body is wrapped in what seemed like a silk goddess dress.

"Hello Janet." Harry says in a strong voice

"Hello Potters." She says reminding them that they are married... unofficially.

"So, can we still apparate without the ministry knowing?" Hermione says when Harry carries on "Does Sirius still have to die?" Harry says this in a clearly pained voice.

"Yes, and no." Janet says grinning widely at the sight that the two are smiling uncontrollably.

"It's dawn soon, and you two better try out that telepathy!" Janet says, bidding a quick goodbye

"Wait! How Long will you be able to interact with us?" Harry chirps in

"As Long as you need me. Which will probably be forever cause kids these days just cannot take care of themselves!" Janet cries.

"Take care Potters, I still have more pairs to shuffle through. And about time, you two!" Janet says

"You too Dr. Mitchell!" Hermione says bidding her goodbye

"FOR THE SECOND TIME, ITS JANET!" Her voice shouts

As soon as the voice stops ringing, the two of them wake up as dawn takes place.

 _'Hermione?' Harry thinks_

 _'Oh my god, Harry! We can think to each other! We can talk during classes!' Hermione thinks_

 _'What's happened to you? Hermione talking in class was very rare!' Harry jokes_

 _Hermione makes a mental chuckle._

 _'Hermione?' Harry whispers mentally_

 _'Yes love?' Hermione whispers back_

 _'I love you, Hermione Potter.' This time he didn't Whisper, this time, he thought outthe words, strongly._

 _'I love you too, Harry Potter.' Hermione also thinks, in a very beautiful voice._

* * *

 **What do you think? I'm actually really enjoying the writing process more than my old version. Please review and suggest some names for an OC. Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Pre Task Love

_**Last Chapter:Hermione makes a mental chuckle.**_

 _ **'Hermione?' Harry whispers mentally**_

 _ **'Yes love?' Hermione whispers back**_

 _ **'I love you, Hermione Potter.' This time he didn't Whisper, this time, he thought out the words, strongly.**_

 _ **'I love you too, Harry Potter.' Hermione also thinks, in a very beautiful voice.**_

 **~ 2 months time skip ~**

* * *

 _"_ Harry, you've got to start thinking about the first task! You barely remember what you had to do!" Hermione protests

"I've defeated Voldemort, I think the Horntail will be just a challenge. I'll think about it. Besides we've got OWLS to pass, let's start practicing that too. I mean, we've got to at least pretend to prepare." Harry retorts back

"Your right Harry. Also I'll help you if you get stuck during herboligy or potions. Remember, we've got our telepathy." Hermione says

"Wow. I wonder what's got in to you, your letting me cheat for once." Harry says, clearly very surprised.

"Let's start pretending shall we?" Hermione whispers as she reaches for Harry's hand. Their fingers tie into a knot and they walk down hogsmead, away from the shrieking shack boundaries.

"Are we still going to do the DA next year?" Harry says, switching the topic.

"Probably, I doubt Umbridge will teach us anything this time. But again, Dumbledoor might be wise enough to not hire her.

 _"I think Dumbledoor's got no choice but hire her. I think you missed that she is very important in defeating Voldemort."_ Janet's voice screeches in their minds

 _"God Janet, couldn't you be a little quiet and maybe a little less sudden next time!"_ Harry think-shout to the goddess

 _"Sorry... teenagers"_ Janet muttered under her breath

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes as they keep walking down the streets of Hogsmead.

"Want a butterbeer?" Hermione suggested

"Are we even allowed to have butterbeer?" Harry questioned

"Of course! This isn't the muggle world after all!" Hermione half shouts

* * *

 **~ Day beforethe first task ~**

 ****

"Cedric!" Harry calls to the tall handsome man in front of him

"Hey Harry." Cedric Diggory walks calmly towards Harry

"The task tomorrow is getting past a dragon. Apparently the nature of the competition is to cheat. The other guests already know, and by far, you're the only person that's in the dark. Just be ready for tomorrow. And you don't want the Hungarian Horntail."  
Harry says in a hurry, then he quickly run down the hallway he just came from.

This leaves Cedric in quick of a shock. _Dragons?_ He thought. At first, he thought Harry was trying to trick him. But moments later, he realised that what he said, was completely true.

 **A few hours later**

 ****

Classes of the day have been finished. Due to the tournament, classes have been canceled tomorrow. With the spare time he usually spends on homework, he pulls out his wand polishing kit he got from hogmeade the other day.

 _Wand polishing! A guide to a perfect wand!_

Bolded on the front of the box.

"Their gonna look at my want later. I better polish my wand now." Harry tells Hermione, who is sitting opposite of him reading a book, as he remembered what his wand looked like last time. He didn't want more embarrassment.

"Can I join you? This book isn't very entertaining..." Hermione said as she slightly blushed, insulting a book wasn't what she did

"Of course. I thought that book was very entertaining. Well since you've already ready it in the future I Guess the book doesn't seem as good." Harry says

The two couple silence and started polishing their wands. After they finished, they fell asleep next to each other on the couch. Except they heard a shrieking noise.

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO _MY_ HARRY? WHY ARE YOU FALLING ASLEEP NEXT TO HIM? MOST OF ALL WHY DO YOU, HARRY, WANT TO DATE THIS BOOKWORM AND NOT ME. WHEN YOU COULD HAVE ME!" Ginny come screaming on the top of her lungs.

" _Your_ Harry? What makes him _your_ Harry? Besides Harry can date whomever he likes!" Hermione argues back

"Careful Ginny, we can do wandless magic." Harry says, putting him self between the two girls.

"You can... what? Wandless magic? Who taught you that?" Ginny stutters

Harry remains silent between the two girls, when Ginny inches in and tries to kiss Harry, he pushes her away with a unknown force.

"That's wandless magic" Harry finally breaks the silence.

" _Lets go to the room of requirements and we can sleep there."_ Harry sudgests

 _"Won't Teachers find out?"_ Hermione asks

 _"No way, besides, it'll be quieter there. Come on, love."_ Harry says in his deep husky voice

 _"Lets go then."_ Hermione agreed

Harry slips up the boys stairs to grab his map and cloak, when he comes back, he finds the two girls glaring at each other

Harry interlaces his fingers with Hermione's and flung his invisibility cloak over them in one smooth swish.

"Where are you two going!" Ginny tried to chase after them, but she can't see through the cloak so she gave up.

* * *

 **Room of requirements - LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS! Please be 16+ to read!**

 ****

When they get there, Hermione thinks of a place that they will sleep, like a master bedroom with a king size bed.

Then enter to find exactly what they dreamed of

"Remember, you've got the first task tomorrow. We can't be shagging today Harry. I've seen your thoughts. But we can be snogging half naked sooo..." Hermione says and blushed a deep Crimson

But Harry blushed a deeper Crimson, embarrassed from his thoughts.

"Lets snog half naked then..." Harry and Hermione both blushe uncontrollably

Harry grabbed Hermione's waist and smashed their bodies together. His lips find hers and they kiss more passionately that ever, his tongue fighting for entrance finally entered her mouth and explored it. When her tongue also come battling for entrance,  
their tongues dance around. They never stopped kissing each other. When Hermione's hand tugged at Harry shirt, _"off"_ she thought, Harry stopped the kiss for one second and pulls off his shirt in a swift motion.

They start to snog again, Hermione let her hand brush his rock hard abbs and Harry shivers. Harry brings his warm hand under her shirt. " _Please... off... NOW..."_ Harry moaned in his head

Hermione rips her shirt off, sheand threwit behind her. Harry stops kissing and stares at her bra. Think about unhooking it and caressing her breasts. " _You can take it off."_ Hermione says reading his thoughts. Harry starts to kiss  
Hermione again and her takes his warm hand to unclip Hermione's bra, the bra falls off and they both stop the kissing.

Harry looks at her breasts and worships them with all his might. He thinks about touching them

 _"You can touch and stuff."_ Hermione whispers in his mind

Harry cupped his hands under her breasts and feel the soft wonder under his hands, he begins to trail kisses down her neck, biting slightly, leaving a hickey. When he finally reached her nipple, he sucked on it. With that Hermione moaned quietly,  
and Harry brought his other hand to squeeze her other breast, massaging it. Harry licked, sucked, kissed, bitted her nipple, when finally done with it, he moved smoothly to the other nipple, Hermione's nipples with already rock hard and she swears  
that she is also dripping wet already. When he was donewith both breasts he went back to her lips and started kissing. Harry hand brushes Hermione's shorts and hooked a finger on the sides _"off"_ Harry thought. And Hermione strips  
down to only her underwear, she can feel that she is dripping wet and Harry does the same until he is in his boxers only. Hermione can see the outline of his erection and brushed other it with her hand, she can feel his hardened dick under her  
hands straining to stick out.

 _"Lets make love."_ Hermione says in her mind

 _"Are you sure?"_ Harry makes sure

With a nod, they both strip into nothing, Hermione laysflat on the bed, and Harry gently opening her legs. She opened them willingly and realised that she really was dripping wet

"God Hermione your so wet" Harry moaned as he starts to lick her sex up and down, left and right. Hermione can see Harry's erection standing tall, 8.5 inches. Harry was a short boy and his dick is rather Long for his length. Hermione moaned Harry's name  
over and over again, sometimes loud, sometimes quiet.

"Harry... ohhhh... HARRYYYY... yes..." Hermione moaned as Harry sucked on her womanhood gently.

Moving up, Harry started to align his dick to her entrance. With last confirming nod, Harry shoves into her. Grinding fast and furious, they both want each other so much, they can't even feel the pain.

"HARRYYYYYYY!" Hermione screams

Hermione starts to rock her hips slightly, and Harry thrusts in deeper. Their hips almost touching, Hermione grabbed Harry's neck and pulled it down to kiss him passionately. Harry almost fell from that pull which resulted him to thrust in deeper, their  
hips are now touching. Harry can feel her walls tightening, so he pulls out of her. They both keep their hips together and keeps on snogging. Soon, Hermione flips them over. Straddling Harry, she trailed her kissed down his neck, when she reached  
his "sensitive spot" she went straight to the tip. She sucked, licked, and gently grazed her teeth along the tip of his penis. Harry was moaning nonstop

"Her.. mion..e... oohhhhh, yessssss, Hermione! I love you Mione!" Harry moaned really loudly

"Hermione sucked even more intensely now and he almost cumed until she forced his penis into her entrance. She goes all the way down and started to thrust up and down, she soon went as fast a firebolt could probably fly and she was furiously thrusting

"HERMIONE" Harry moaned really really loudly

He finally gave in, his cum finally gave out and Hermione felt war liquid going inside of her. When her vagina couldn't take it anymore, she moved her mouth to his dick and sucked in all the leftover cum.

They both lie down restlessly next to each other while thinking the same thing.

 _"JANET! Please don't make Hermione pregnant just because I cumed in her..." Harry thought_

 _"Everyone would be suspicious" Hermione added_

 _"Fine but only this once. If you two lovebirds lose control again, there'll be no Janet to help you." Janet sorta reassured._

 _"HARRY! SHIT!" Hermione screamed in Harry's Head_

He winced _"What Hermione?! My brain hear drums just got smashed!" Harry says_

 _"The tournament's tomorrow..." Harmiones trails off_

 __

 _"I'll be fine." Harry reassured._

* * *

 **What do you think? This is my first time writing lemons so sorry if it's weird. K byeeeeeeeeeeeee! Review!**


End file.
